


Late Night Waltz

by alwaysbyme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbyme/pseuds/alwaysbyme
Summary: Francis grinned at the slight blush that appeared on his boyfriend’s cheeks, as he bowed down and held out his hand.“How about it, mon amour?” He asked. “Care to join me for this dance?”





	Late Night Waltz

Arthur turned his red face away from his boyfriend, who stood in front of him, a very smug grin settled on his lips.

“Shut up,” Arthur demanded, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. “I don’t understand why we have to have this conversation at three in the bloody morning! Don’t you have work tomorrow, frog?”

Francis chuckled.

“Neither of us could sleep, and besides, I could always ask for the day off tomorrow,” he suggested. “I’ll inform my boss that I learned a great secret about my boyfriend that shocked me so terribly, I just couldn’t sleep!”

“So what, I never learned how to dance?” Arthur grumbled, sipping his tea. “I wasn’t exactly raised in a perfect household like some people...” 

“Yes, mon chèri, but what about all those times you flaunted your ‘perfect gentleman’ skills? All gentleman should at least know how to dance, non?” Francis wondered. Arthur stayed silent, turning his attention fully to the tea in front of him.

He winced when he burnt his tongue, but quickly tried to play it off so Francis wouldn’t tease him about burning his tongue because he was too flustered to speak. 

“Well...” Francis broke the silence. Arthur didn’t like the grin on his face one bit. “I did learn how to waltz at a very young age. Four years old, if I remember correctly.”

Arthur kept his mouth shut, wondering where the hell he was going with this.

Francis pulled out his phone, and quickly typed something into God knows where, and Arthur decided he didn’t care. He was probably gloating to Antonio and Gilbert that he could do something that his British boyfriend couldn’t. 

But instead, a few moments, Arthur heard a soft piano tune sounding out from his phone. He raised an eyebrow, and watched as Francis placed his phone on the counter, turning towards Arthur with a grin that shined brighter than the stars outside their apartment window.

Francis grinned at the blush that settled on his boyfriend’s cheeks as he bowed down and held out his hand elegantly.

“How about it, mon amour?” He asked. “Care to join me for this dance?”

Arthur stood, dumbfounded for a few moments, before placing his mug on the counter behind him, and slipping his hand into his boyfriend’s with a grin. He let the music flood his ears as Francis wrapped an arm around his waist.

The Englishman frowned in frustration as he tripped over his own feet. Francis chuckled.

“Don’t look at your feet,” he instructed, tilting Arthur’s chin to look into his own blue eyes. “Look at me. Just let the music guide you.”

Arthur’s stare never left Francis’s as he listened to the beautiful sounds being produced from his boyfriend’s smart phone.

Ever so slowly, Arthur’s movements became one with elegance, and Francis was able to twirl him without Arthur accidentally letting go.

Arthur began to laugh, at the stupidity of it all. It was three in the morning, and both of them were in their pajamas, just dancing to a digital piano that Francis most likely found on YouTube. But, he realized as Francis twirled him before yanking him back smoothly, he didn’t care. For the first time in many months he was having fun. His stress slowly melted away as the piano song ended.

Just as the last chord faded away into the night, Francis dipped Arthur and pressed their lips together softly. Arthur closed his eyes, melting into the kiss.

He pulled away, pulling them both back into a standing position, and resting their foreheads together.

Arthur smiled at him.  

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I really needed that, love. What would I do without you?” 

“Embarrass yourself at weddings?” Francis suggested, grinning teasingly. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Why do you always ruin the moment, frog?” He said, going to walk away and actually get some sleep, before Francis pulled him back by the wrist.

He gasped as the Frenchman connected their lips once more. He placed his hands on Arthur’s hips, deepening the kiss. He pulled back slowly, and smiled. 

“I love you so much,” Francis whispered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Arthur’s ear. “Do you know that? I’d do anything in the world, just to make sure you were happy...”

Arthur raised an eyebrow as Francis began to pull away. He grew confused as he pulled something small out of his pajama pocket. 

“So tell me, Arthur Kirkland...” he continued, slowly getting down on one knee. “How happy would it make you—” He held open an expensive, red velvet box, and Arthur gasped, covering his mouth as tears welled in his eyes. “To have me next to your side forever?”

Francis smiled. 

“Arthur Kirkland...will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to “Symphony” by Clean Bandit on repeat. Ahh, my sweet babies in love. I love these two together.
> 
> Have a good day, ciao~


End file.
